La chute de la barrière de textile
by Fluvia
Summary: Eren et Livaï se retrouvent seuls face à face. Le brun s'est toujours demandé s'il pouvait un jour enlever le foulard de son caporal...
**Voilà le deuxième thème de la nuit du FoF! :p J'espère que ça va vous plaire! Bon, je pense un lime donc... on le met en M au cas où! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Je vous JURE que j'ai joué au loto (le gros lot du vendredi 13) mais je n'ai toujours pas gagné... Donc ce manga et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas! :/**

* * *

 **Thème 2- 22h: Textile**

 **Pairing: Ereri**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 **La chute de la barrière du textile**

Il devait être plus de minuit et tous leurs équipiers étaient partis de la salle commune pour aller se coucher, fatigués d'une longue journée de travail. Fatigués d'avoir tués quelques titans et surtout d'avoir subi des entraînements intensifs. Ils devaient se reposer des récents événements et des risques qu'ils avaient pris. Fort compréhensible. Il ne restait donc dans cette salle avec la table et trois canapés plus que Livaï et Eren, face à face dans un silence dérangeant et presque oppressant. Le caporal avait encore à la main une bonne tasse de thé fumante à l'odeur presque envoûtante qui chatouillait les narines du brun. Il la regardait obstinément, comme fasciné par sa teinte brune et verte. Ou par peur qu'elle ne s'envole ou soit bue par le gamin en face de lui. Le cadet pendant ce temps regardait la table sur laquelle était posés les pieds de son supérieur, tout en rougissant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une idée bizarre lui traversait l'esprit. Il leva un peu les yeux vers la personne assise en face de lui et qui ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Ah oui, ce devait être à cause du foulard blanc que portait toujours le caporal dans son cou, qu'importe la température et la météo. Cela lui donnait un air presque noble mais atteignait aussi à l'image de l'homme sérieux qu'il voulait donner : le cadet supposait qu'il était frileux et attrapait vite froid. Vainqueur de Titans et vaincus par un rhume… Vraiment ridicule et cette foutue pensée était partie de là. A quoi ressemblait le cou de Livaï ? Est-ce que c'était bien de lui faire un baiser sur le cou ?

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'idée tordue de sa tête, même en tentant de penser à autre chose et d'imaginer son supérieur malade, cloué dans son lit par la fièvre. Il y revenait tout le temps. Foutue boucle dans sa tête qui l'y ramenait continuellement ! Une imagination qui ne marchait pas correctement et qui devenait une pensée obsessionnelle. Foutue caboche, vraiment. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre ça, hein ?

Livaï leva alors les yeux vers le gamin en face de lui, intrigué : ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées et regardait la table avec les joues rosies pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il levait aussi parfois les yeux vers lui avant de les rabaisser aussitôt, encore plus rouge. Décidément, il était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre au niveau des pommettes ! L'aîné soupira, découragé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?!

\- Ça va, sale gosse ? Pourquoi t'es rouge comme ça, tu m'expliques ?

\- Euh… oui… Heichou, tout va bien, je vous assure… Vraiment rien du tout, vous savez : ma foutue tête, comme vous le dites si bien !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ailes de corbeaux se leva, reposant lentement sa tasse sur la coupe. Il s'avança ensuite vers ce dernier, toujours assis. Il se grandit un instant pour le faire lever les yeux dans sa direction – simple fierté, il avait bien le droit pour une fois ! Il plissa ensuite les yeux et baissa la tête vers lui, voulant le menacer pour qu'il avoue et assume. Mais le brun leva son visage en même temps, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent suspendues à quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Figées dans le temps.

Un silence sembla s'étendre entre eux, profitant de leurs hésitations. Eren franchit la distance et cassa ce bref instant de flottement. Son cœur battait la chamade : il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de faire ça, il allait se faire rembarrer à coup sûr après ce que son caporal lui avait dit sur ses transformations en titan armuré. Mais tant pis : il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses lèvres sur celles, fraîches, du caporal.

Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris, faisant un mouvement de recul qui sembla blesser profondément le jeune homme. Puis, comme il avait rompu le contact, ce fut lui qui reposa sa bouche sur celle tellement attirante du brun. Il se laissa aller dans ce baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se cherchèrent, valsant lentement. S'unissant dans un ballet parfait. Le rythme accéléra alors. Les mains du cadet s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux noirs si soyeux de celui qu'il embrassait. Puis elles descendirent doucement. Ses doigts trouvèrent le nœud serré du foulard blanc et doux. Agilement, il le défit en douceur, comme il en avait rêvé et il le poussa pour que le foulard tombe au sol, inerte et en un petit tas informe.

Livaï se laissa faire et leva même le menton tandis que son cadet l'embrassait et le léchait sensuellement dans le cou. Il émit un petit bruit de plaisir et de surprise mêlée. Ils commencèrent alors à reculer pour se diriger vers la chambre du caporal – heureusement proche. Ils fermèrent la porte à clef et continuèrent à s'embrasser, appuyés sur le battant. Pendant ce temps, les doigts du noiraud cherchaient même les boutons du tissu qui habillait son futur amant. Ses doigts rendus souples par le piano détachèrent facilement les boutons du textile. Le haut de l'uniforme s'ouvrit alors sur des muscles déjà bien formés pour un jeune adulte. Purée, il ne l'avait pas cru comme ça, mais dieu qu'Eren l'excitait.

Ce dernier prit alors du gallon en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa hanche. Il fit de même, déboutonnant fébrilement les boutons – trop nombreux selon lui – de la chemise blanche. Ils se débarrassèrent de la chemise qui rejoignit la première au sol.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus d'épaisseur entre eux. Juste peau contre peau. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Plus ce foutu textile qui faisait barrière entre eux. Plus de bouclier à leur sensualité, à leur libido trop longtemps contenue et qui apparaissait seulement maintenant. Le semi-titan observa avec attention les pectoraux bien dessinés de Livaï.

Celui-ci passa alors au pantalon, sans s'arrêter ou s'empresser. Ils avaient encore toute la nuit devant eux. Seule la lune verrait leur aventure et garderait consciencieusement leur secret. Le secret d'un acte normalement interdit entre subordonné et supérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que cela leur importait : personne n'en saurait rien de toute façon.

Le bouton du pantalon du brun fut vite enlevé, ainsi que sa braguette, descendue. Il se dépatouilla dans les pattes du bas blanc. Heureusement, le caporal le rattrapa à temps, l'empêchant de tomber – et sans même lui faire de commentaires ironiques, une première – et lui colla un puissant baiser sur la clavicule. Le corps du semi-titan se tendit vers les lèvres si expertes, en demandant encore. Priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. C'était tellement bon purée. Ses doigts tremblants d'excitation cherchèrent alors fébrilement le bouton du pantalon de son amant. Celui-ci sourit, visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état et tant mieux.

Le gamin était décidément excité de voir son caporal seulement en caleçon. Ces cuisses musclées, il les voyait déjà s'enrouler autour de lui. Il se voyait aussi déjà en train de lécher les abdos si bien dessinés du caporal. Et cette bosse un peu plus bas… Elle le faisait rougir, sans savoir si c'était de plaisir, de gêne ou d'excitation. Un peu des trois sans doute.

C'était un crime de cacher tant de beauté sous du textile, sous tout cet uniforme. Un véritable crime contre l'Humanité. Pire que ces Titans – qui étaient en ce moment le cadet de ses soucis. Il sentait l'excitation croître de plus en plus en lui, chaleur se propageant dans ses veines et qui le suppliait de se dépêcher. De prendre son caporal ou de le laisser le faire.

Il embrassa alors ce dernier avec plus de passion, poussant sa langue un peu plus loin encore dans la bouche. Oh oui, il avait désespérément envie du Heichou et maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'un lit était à disposition et qu'aucune barrière de textile ne les séparait, ils allaient pouvoir faire comme bon leur semblait !

Ce soir était le leur, pour fêter leur réussite. Ils tombèrent emmêlés sur les draps du lit.

* * *

 **En une heure c'est assez difficile d'écrire plus! :p donc oui ça s'arrête là et non je n'ai pas l'intention de plus développer! ;p voili voilou**

 **Je suis preneuse de tout commentaires! :D merci merci**


End file.
